


Don’t Wanna Know Another Kiss (No Other Name Falling Off My Lips)

by pintycringe



Series: Historical lovers [2]
Category: Magyar politika, Magyar történelmi alakok
Genre: 1835ben Magyarországon játszódik, Angst, F/F, F/M, Levelek, Szakítás, Történelmi, politika, sipi ezt neked írtam szeretlek
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintycringe/pseuds/pintycringe
Summary: Wesselényi levelet kap. Azt kívánja, bárcsak soha ne nyitotta volna ki.





	Don’t Wanna Know Another Kiss (No Other Name Falling Off My Lips)

**Author's Note:**

> Cím Lady Gaga - I’ll Never Love Again-jéből.

...

 

Wesselényi kifejezetten derűs mikor hazaérkezik. Egy meleg júniusi nap van - a nyár még csak most kezdődik - ennek örömére úszott egyet a tóban. Épp időben ért haza délebédhez. Azonban mikor belép a házba, szolgája értesíti, hogy levele érkezett míg távol volt. Wesselényi felcammog hálóházába ahol valóban ott talál asztalán egy levelet. Mikor meglátja a feladót szíve kihagy egy ütemet. Nem tudja mit várjon - hallotta Zichy gróf halálhírét, tudja, ez azt jelenti Crescence grófnő már özvegy - De nem lehet esküvői meghívó, ugye? Túl korai, a gyászév még nem telt le. Úgy dönt nem rágódik rajta, inkább kinyitja mielőtt túlgondolja a dolgot ok nélkül.

“Kedves Barátom,  
Nem kis mennyiségű bánattal és bűntudattal írok neked. Attól tartok összeköttetésünknek - legyen az barátság vagy valami más - véget kell érnie. Továbbá; attól tartok többé nem írhatunk egymásnak. Tudom mit gondolsz; “Crescence miatt van?”. És, bár nem tévedsz teljesen, nem szeretném ha neheztelnél őrá - ti ketten mindig barátságos viszonyban voltatok, nem szeretném ezt megváltoztatni - ezért megindokolom nehéz döntésem.  
Egyrészről, igen, Crescence az oka; azonban nem feltétlenül azért amire gondolsz. Crescence megtalálta néhány régi levelezésünket. Kérlek, ne Őt hibáztasd; nem szándékosan olvasta el őket és nem is kért, hogy ne írjak neked többet. De miután elolvasta azokat a szerelemmel és szenvedéllyel teli leveleket, tudom, hogy elbizonytalanodva érzi magát és úgy érzem igazságtalan ránézve ez - hogyan is bízhatna meg bennem mikor még mindig neked írok, azon levelekben lángoló szenvedélyem tárgyának?  
De Crescence nem az egyetlen ok. Mindketten érezzük, hogy a különbségek értékrendszerünkben és módszereinkben elidegenítettek minket egymástól az elmúlt években. Úgy érzem ezen különbségeink és a régi szenvedélyes érzelmeinkből fennmaradó keserűség - ezek megmérgezik ami barátságunkból maradt, s ez számomra kimondhatatlan fájdalmat jelent.  
Ezért jutottam tehát arra a döntésre, hogy jobb ha útjaink szétválnak.  
Remélem döntésemet megértéssel fogadod és nem fogsz neheztelő szívvel gondolni rám. Tudom, hogy mindig remek barátként - és szeretőként - fogok rád emlékezni.  
Szeretettel és fájó szívvel,  
Barátod, Széchenyi István.”

Mikor Wesselényi leteszi a levelet, könnycseppek száradnak rajta - egy rég elmúlt szerelem maradványai. 

 

...


End file.
